The present invention relates to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,415 and 4,975,089. In the present specification, there is disclosed a battery terminal clamp which has a sliding clip movably secured at one side of a conventional terminal clamp and retained in a working position by a screw for clamping on a side mounted battery terminal.
Battery failure has been known as one of the most common reasons which cause a motor vehicle to be unable to start. Under emergency conditions, jumper cable is commonly used to connect the car battery in trouble to the car battery of other car. A jumper cable is generally comprised of two battery terminal clamps connected through a cable. However, conventional battery terminal clamps are not suitable for use to clamp on the side mounted battery terminal of the battery which is set in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle.